Among Idiots
by kisekiace
Summary: Kageyama, whom has an obvious crush on Hinata, and an interesting past romance, has thought his one-sided love was fruitless until...? An adorable, slightly angsty, love Among Idiots. Kagehina.
1. Chapter 1

The way he ran with those hips, slender and supple. The way his skin became a light pink after receiving one-too-many spikes-a sort of coming-of-age for beginners like him before their forearms hardened. The way he called for a pass-for any pass-with such a demanding, perhaps even begging voice.

The way that idiot looked at Kageyama, hesitant yet trusting.

Everything he did, every stupid mistake and stupid turn of that curly-top orange head of his, made Kageyama angrier.

Hinata was just too damn cute. Fucking dumbass Hinata.

. . .

Kageyama sipped his juice viciously, squeezing the box until it crumpled in his hand. He didn't know when he began secretly watching Hinata, as he was then, during the red-head's lonely after-practice practices by himself.

Hinata tossed up the ball, then attempted to spike the ball at the fence. However, since it was made up of a metal chain-link pattern, the ball bounced lightly and hit the ground.

Kageyama turned away, covering his face with a hand as he snickered at the shorter's incompetence. _What a fucking idiot._

"Is someone there?" Hinata called, moving closer to the wall Kageyama had hidden behind.

 _Fuck. Shit. He's coming._ Kageyama glanced around and clenched his fists, raised his head, and left his stalking corner.

"Y-You want some help?" the taller forced, trying to act cool. Hinata backed away, raising his hands defensively.

"If something happened and you're angry, I swear I didn't do it." the curly-top quickly voiced. Kageyama began to scowl, watching with annoyance as Hinata shook in fear.

"You want to spike and I want to toss, dumbass. This is for my own practice, not yours." he put forth in an irritated tone.

Hinata nodded, bobbing his head up and down more times than necessarily needed. _Fucking idiot._

Kageyama bent to pick up the ball, noticing with surprise at Hinata's bare feet on the paved sidewalk. He furrowed his eyebrows, casually asking, "Some'thn wrong with your shoes?" He tried to remember whether Hinata had worn them that afternoon, but his memory was blank. Kageyama almost blushed when he realized he'd spent that day admiring the other's very feminine figure.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. "Lent them to Noya-senpai when his big toe tore through his own, don't you remember? Maybe you were too busy tossing."

A look from Kageyama forced Hinata to add a quick, "Well, maybe you were in the bathroom…"

Maddened, Kageyama suddenly tossed the ball a bit higher than Hinata could reach, watching the shorty, caught off-guard, struggle to reach the toss with satisfaction.

To the taller's surprise, Hinata lightly bumped the ball with his palm, landing a weak blow at a patch of grass beyond.

Kageyama frowned, stubbornly refusing to retrieve it. Hinata, as if unfazed by the obviously unfair pass, ran into the field as the ball rolled off.

 _His feet will get muddy like that,_ Kageyama sighed to himself, pleasurably continuing his gaze of the middle-blocker's slender body from that afternoon.

"Itte.." Hinata squealed, lifting his leg. A soft stream of red liquid dripped from the unprotected foot. "I think there's a broken bottle here…" he muttered to himself.

Kageyama felt himself tense. "It's your own fault for not wearing shoes." he accused, approaching the other cautiously, glaring at the ground for glass. _But it's also my fault for being stubborn and letting him chase the ball._ Kageyama looked away as he stretched an arm out towards the other.

Hinata shifted his weight to one side and lightly gripped Kageyama's forearm, then shoulder. Finally, he leaned against the setter completely.

"Oh, the ball…" he let his voice trail, gazing at the object.

"We can get it later." Kageyama snapped. _Fucking idiot can't get his priorities straight._ "Let's go to the infirmary first." he continued, half-dragging Hinata in the direction of the school.

"No, it's alright, let's keep practicing." the injured idiot persisted.

Kageyama ignored him. The places Hinata's body rested against were burning, and he was beginning to feel a blush approach his face.

 _A date in the infirmary. Hinata will sit atop the bed, perhaps using a fist to cover his face as Kageyama swabbed the wound with some sort of first-aid antibacterial liquid._

 _He'd make a light moan, and then Kageyama will tell him, "Please bear with it, this'll sting a bit…"_

 _Then Hinata would turn his face away and avoid his impromptu-nurse's gaze as he muttered, "Well… If it's you, Kageya-"_

"-ama!" Hinata shouted, breaking the setter's fantasy. Kageyama frowned, glaring down at the middle-blocker. "I'm fine, really."

"Shut up. What if it gets infected and you can't play in the next game?"

"I-" Hinata began, his face forming a pout. "Fine. Just a bit." he finished as Kageyama pulled open the door to the nurse's office.

"Sit," Kageyama commanded as he began rummaging through random drawers. Hinata shuffled to the further of the two beds in the room, unhappily abiding. The window at the far wall presented a setting sun, the same delicate orange color as Hinata's hair.

"I can do it myself." the middle blocker muttered.

"What, you ticklish?" Kageyama grunted, retrieving a first aid kit. He knelt beside the bed Hinata sat upon.

"Of course not!"

"Then shut up."

Kageyama sprayed a cotton with neosporin, gently lifting the ginger's foot. Hinata kicked him, as if a spasm.

"S-S-Sorry!" he screeched.

"Don't tell me, you actually _are_ ticklish?"

"No! I'm not!" Hinata repeated, slowly backing away from Kageyama.

"Oh really?" Kageyama moved closer, reaching for his feet. The curly-top bumped the back of the bed and pressed his spine to the metal.

"Kage- uwahah!" Hinata burst into laughter as the taller fondled his feet. Struggling to kick the other without truly hurting him, Hinata fought back weakly. "No- Stop- I'm serious!" He forced between gasps.

Kageyama, however, was too engrossed in the soft and small feet attached to those adorably short legs. Caressing the bottom pads lightly, he delighted himself with the sound of Hinata's choked begging and laughter.

"Kage...!" Hinata croaked. "I can't... It feels... You have to..."

Kageyama grinned and gripped the boy's limbs tighter, the bed beneath them bouncing with each movement of the two.

"Kage...!" Hinata thrust his body away, twisting his legs. But Kageyama's hold was too strong and the two went toppling off the bed, atop one another into the space between the cots.

"Ite... Dumbass..." Kageyama complained, his hands stinging as he had caught himself before landing on top of Hinata. Kageyama's eyes fell upon the boy, his face flushed and eyes tearing lightly. Kageyama felt his own head grow hot. "Hey... You... What's wrong?"

" 's nothin," Hinata growled, using a fist to cover his reddened face. "Get off me, would you?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Kageyama nodded, sitting up to straddle the other awkwardly as he tried to maneuver within the small space between the infirmary beds. His back was to the wall between the two, and his movement was restricted. His entire body was burning, being in such close proximity to Hinata. That slim waist was just inches from his hands...

Kageyama shook his head and tried to stand, but his foot was caught under a bed. "Hey... You're gonna have to scoot out yourself..."

Hinata frowned. "I'm a bit stuck here too, you know..." He laid his head back and extended his neck to the right, trying to access the situation. Kageyama gazed at the pale white skin he was presenting. The setter felt his blood begin to boil.

"Shit." Kageyama cursed. He shifted his eyes away.

Hinata looked up in fear. "I'm trying, okay? This is uncomfortable for me too."

Kageyama pressed his teeth together, watching the boy under him squeeze his legs together gingerly. His arms began to hurt from holding his weight, and he tensed to increase his endurance.

"Hey… Hinata…" Kageyama spoke after a moment. Hinata gazed up, his honey brown eyes catching the setter's blue. "My arms… they can't hold up… I'm gonna..."

Hinata widened his eyes in shock. "Wait, you mean you're gonna fall? Wait, Kage-"

Kageyama listened to Hinata's squeak as he landed atop him, bringing up his knee between the shorter's legs to catch the brunt of his weight.

"Ite… Sorry…" Kageyama groaned, opening in eye. In front of his eyes was Hinata's ear, and another glance up shown a perfect profile of the middle blocker, his lips quivering. He smelled like oranges, which brought a smile to Kageyama's face.

Then, Kageyama noticed something under his thigh.

"Hina- What- Are you…?" he stuttered. Hinata's face became red.

"I'm…! It's- it's not my fault!" he said quickly. "Your leg was there, so I just naturally, I just... um… you know…"

"You get turned on by guys?" Kageyama asked. His own face was becoming red.

Hinata covered his face with a fist. "You… You got a problem with that? Bakageyama."

The setter felt his heart's beating increase. "Then… to me…?"

Hinata uncovered his face in horror. "No! Of course not! You're my friend! I only feel that way to-" Hinata shut his mouth, pouting.

Kageyama blinked. Hinata had a crush on a guy? And it wasn't him?

Anger welled inside of the setter.

"Well, who is it?"

"I can't-"

"Tell me."

"Kage-"

"Tell me or I'll never give you another toss."

Hinata bit his lip. "You… You can't be mad at me." Oh no, Kageyama will only be mad at whoever stole the middle blocker's heart.

"Go on." Kageyama spoke through his teeth.

"You know him well… so…"

"Just tell me already."

"I like Oikawa-san."

And just like that, Kageyama's world fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It won't hurt... I'll make sure it won't hurt... So c'mon... Relax..."_

Kageyama blinked open his eyes, clenching his bedsheets. The previous day's events flooded back into his mind, and he cringed.

After finding a way to separate from each other, awkwardly, the two parted and went home without another word.

But Kageyama's head had been spinning. Of all people, of everyone in the world, Hinata had a crush on Oikawa Toru.

To be true, the rival team's setter was quite a catch-handsome, talented, hardworking, and tall. But underneath that high ego was a dark personality that only Kageyama had ever seen.

Kageyama got out of his bed, frowning.

…

"Focus, Kageyama!" Tanaka yelled at him at the morning practice, scratching his head with a perplexed expression. "Is everything alright? You're a bit off today."

Kageyama snuck a glance at Hinata, but the curly-top was practicing receives with Daichi and Noya senpai.

When he had arrived that morning, Hinata had avoided his eyes. From then on, Kageyama's day just became worse. Tanaka followed his gaze and smiled sympathetically.

"You know you're not gonna get anywhere with that if you don't say anything to him?" Tanaka patted his back.

Kageyama shrugged off his hand. "I'm gonna get some air. Sorry." he gruffly spoke. Tanaka sighed.

Kageyama stepped out, listening to the volleyball captain's voice behind him call for everyone to start cleaning up. Turning the corner, the setter angrily fed the soda machine a few coins.

" _Senpai… Do you ever think of stuff besides volleyball?"_

The memory resurfaced, and Kageyama aggressively pressed two buttons on the machine to banish it away. A clanking at his feet alerted him of a grape-flavored juice.

" _What, you mean like school? Friends? That's kinda a vague question, Tobio-Chyan."_

Kageyama poked the straw into the box, slurping quickly. A cat pressed against his leg. Looking down, Kageyama noticed the color of its coat to be the same at Hinata's hair. Pushing the animal away with his ankle, the setter sighed.

After reentering the gym, Kageyama went to the supply closet to retrieve a broom. Inside, Hinata was putting away the net.

" _I mean like love, Senpai."_

"Hey." the taller boy called to him, resting his hands on his hips. "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Hinata responded almost instantly.

Kageyama frowned. "Look… Hinata…" He moved closer to him, placing a hand on the wall and cornering Hinata against the shelf where the middle blocker was rolling up the net. Hinata turned, pressing his back to the shelf.

"Just forget about it, okay?" the curly-top spoke quickly, avoiding Kageyama's eyes. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't need to talk about it, alright? I'll be me and you'll be you. Just..."

Hinata's voice trailed. Kageyama clenched his free fist, leaning closer to the shorter boy.

"Out of all people, why him?" he tried to maintain his voice.

Hinata's face became a bright red instantly. "I, um, well… I don't know how to answer that…"

"Like, what kind of qualities does he have that you like?" Kageyama pressed on, moving even closer. If Hinata were to move, their foreheads would brush.

Hinata thought for a minute, pursing his lips together, shifting his caramel eyes away from Kageyama. "He's strong and tall. Excellent skills with the ball. Volleyball-wise, I mean. Also… he...um…"

Kageyama watched Hinata's cheeks grow a tomato color. "Well… After that game with Aoba Josai… I went to congratulate him… And I, um, started crying…"

The setter bit his lip. Hinata cried in front of Oikawa?

"Then… he hugged me… and he told me that I'll get stronger... that he admires my resolve… and that he wanted to practice with me sometimes…"

"And do you?" Kageyama gripped Hinata's shoulders. "Do you practice with him?"

"I see him on Thursdays after practice." Hinata answered.

"Thursday? You mean today?" Kageyama questioned him. Hinata nodded, almost shamefully.

Kageyama let the middle blocker go, trying to grope the air for words. "Can I… Can I come?"

Hinata stared at him, then moved into a defensive pose, making Kageyama back up. "You're not gonna, like, steal him from me, right?"

" _My, my… Tobio-chyan, do you have a crush on me?"_

"Of course not." Kageyama scoffed a little too quickly. "I just want to see his techniques a bit, that's all. Nothing like that."

Hinata frowned at him."I guess it's fine…" he let his voice trail, staring into space. No doubt Hinata had wished to have a bit of alone time with Oikawa. And of course, Kageyama would never let that happen.

Opening the door, the two watched the rest of the team disperse from a circle.

"There they are," Asahi spoke, shaking a page in the air liberally. "We were just talking about-"

Noya thrust his hand upon Asahi's mouth, stealing the paper from his hands.

"Nothing. We weren't talking about anything." Noya gave Asahi a pointed look, then smiling mischievously.

"Wait, hey, what are you say-" Sugawara began to speak.

"Let's see how they take it without prior knowledge, huh? It'll be fun." Noya grinned. Sugawara glanced at Daichi, who shrugged.

"Wait, what is it? Senpai?" Hinata ran to Noya, trying to grab the page from his hands. Noya laughed and handed the paper to Tsukishima, who held it above Hinata's head.

"You're fault for making out with Kageyama in the closet." the blonde spoke.

"We weren't making out!" Hinata shouted back at him, jumping to reach the taller's height. Tsukishima mercilessly held the page higher. "Give it! C'mon!"

Kageyama sighed.

…

Kageyama leaned against the gate to the school, trying to appear cool for whenever Hinata showed up. They had agreed after practice to meet there, and then together walk to the lot where Hinata and Oikawa practiced together.

Kageyama crossed his arms, glancing away from the gazes of his peers as they left the school for the day. He looked down at his feet, trying to avoid smiling ridiculously.

"Kageyama!" the curly-top called, tapping his arm. "Sorry, I had to talk to a teacher. Did you wait long?"

The black haired boy grinned, fantasizing in his head.

" _Sorry, did you wait long? I know we planned to meet five minutes ago, but I had to stop…" the orange-haired boy would speak, blushing as he pulled at the hem of a newly washed shirt, one he had specifically bought for their first date._

" _No, no, it's nothing," Kageyama would speak, slipping his hand into Hinata's. "Why did you stop?" he would smile down at the shorter._

" _See… I wanted to get you this… a present, just cause…" Hinata would speak, reaching into his pocket._

 _But then Kageyama would grip Hinata's face between his hands, saying, "Hinata, the best present you could ever give me is yourself."_

 _And then Kageyama would tilt his own head to the side and move closer… closer…_

"Are you… mad?" Hinata's voice interrupted Kagayama's thoughts. "I swear I didn't do it." Hinata took up a stupid-looking battle stance.

Kageyama dropped his smile. "Nah. Just not happy to see _that guy._ Let's get going."

Hinata frowned, then began leading the way. Nonchalantly putting his arms behind his head, he spoke, "You don't have to come, ya'know."

"I know that." Kageyama snapped.

"Why are you coming then?" Hinata asked, gazing further up the street. "Oh look! He's here already!"

Leaning against the fence of an empty lot stood Oikawa, waving back. Seeing Kageyama, Oikawa's wave momentarily stopped, however continued after a second.

"Yo, Tobio-chyan~!" he sang as the two approached. Kageyama found a frown growing on his face. "What brings you here?" Oikawa wrapped an arm around Kageyama.

"I wanted to practice too." Kageyama shrugged off Oikawa's grip.

"And practice we will," Oikawa said proudly. "So, Hina-chan, want to continue where we left off last time?"

The two faced off, ferociously serving and receiving. Kageyama stepped in a second later, increasing the competition. Together, the three had a contest to see who could keep the ball in the air the longest.

Hinata lost first.

"Damnnit!" he called out, throwing his arms in the air. Kageyama smiled lightly, watching his cute movements. Then he turned to face Oikawa.

"Shall we continue?" he questioned, a bite in his tone.

Oikawa nodded, a sneer forming on his face. "Only if you want to lose, Tobio-chyan."

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, Tobio-chyan."

Kageyama glared at the opposing setter, running quickly to serve the ball viciously. OIkawa received the serve perfectly, evoking a sound of awe from Hinata. Kageyama felt jealousy spike within him.

And then, it began to pour.

"Shit!" cursed Kageyama, catching the ball and covering his head. He ran to his bag, retrieving an umbrella.

Forcing it open, he walked to Hinata's cowering side to cover him. Oikawa came over as well, stepping underneath the protection of the umbrella.

Hinata looked up, sandwiched between the setters. His face became red. He slowly stood, chest touching the setters' arms.

"Nice to see you haven't grown an inch, Tobio-chyan." Oikawa looked down at him. Kageyama grunted, too engulfed in Hinata's presence beside him to care about Oikawa's words.

"Guess we can't practice anymore." Hinata voiced reluctantly.

Kageyama scoffed. "As if that could be considered practicing." Thrusting the umbrella into Oikawa's chest, he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"You live furthest away. You take it. Hinata can stay at my place until the rain lets up."

"Wai- Kageya-" Hinata began to speak, then stopped as he was dragged away by his setter.

Kageyama glanced back at Oikawa as he grabbed his bag. "Just return that next time we meet." Pulling harder on Hinata's hand, the two left the field.

"That time might be closer than you think, Tobio-chyan." Oikawa muttered under his breath.

…

"Bath's open." Hinata sighed, a towel wrapped around his waist. Kageyama gazed leisurely up the middle-blocker's body, taking in his pale chest and arms. Hinata's orange hair was slightly darker after being within the water, droplets still clinging to the strands.

Kageyama clutched his hands in his lap to keep himself from reaching out. Hinata's cheeks and nose were pinkish, reddened by the warm water.

"You should dry your hair. You'll catch a cold."

"Idiot's don't catch colds." Hinata sang, placing his hands on his hips. The towel slipped down slightly, presenting Kageyama a deep v.

"At least you admit it." Kageyama spoke, his eyes still exploring Hinata's body. Hinata pouted, and Kageyama stood.

Taking slow steps, Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata's forehead. "No fever that I can tell." Kageyama brushed his fingers through the shorter's hair, ruffling the mess it already was.

"Dry your hair, dumbass. Or you will catch one." Kageyama spoke over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

As the door behind him clicked, Kageyama gazed into the mirror. His face was delving into a bright blush. One more second out there, and Kageyama would've lost it.

Hinata was just too shameless.

Or, Kageyama thought with a sigh, he didn't think anything of letting the setter see his naked body.

Kageyama sunk into the bathtub, frowning.

The way Oikawa still called him "Tobio-chyan" pissed him off. It was a stupid nickname from their junior high days, afterall. And now, in high school, it just seemed juvenile.

And maybe that's why Oikawa still used it. To show Kageyama he still was under him.

The black-haired setter tightened his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch the water. Hinata would hear the splash and get scared. Not that a scared Hinata wasn't utterly adorable too though.

…

"The rain's still hard as ever." Hinata sighed. The two were sitting on the floor, watching some show neither of them were really paying attention to with blankets tossed over their shoulders. Kageyama was trying hard not to stare at the boy beside him, who was wearing his clothing. It fit Hinata terribly.

"Stay over then." Kageyama leaned back on the ground. "I live alone, after all. You aren't bothering anyone."

Hinata nodded, and laid down as well. Yawning, he used his arm as a pillow and cuddled under his blanket.

Kageyama turned off the light, sitting up as his eyes adjusted. Hinata was on his side, facing away from him.

"Hey, Kageyama…" Hinata spoke. The setter laid down, staring at Hinata's back.

"Yeah?"

"Who was your first crush? What were they like?"

Kageyama saw a flash of his past.

That locked door. Kageyama, stripped to his underwear, clothes lying in a pile on the ground. Fear and adrenaline mixing in his blood.

Oikawa, smiling at him like he were an object.

" _Tobio-chyan, nothing you do will change my opinion."_

Kageyama shuttered. Hinata heard the movement and turned to face him.

"You okay?" the curly-top asked, placing a hand on Kageyama's forehead. "Did you catch a cold?"

"No… No… It's just…" Kageyama couldn't find words. His mind was stirring, yet right there in front of him, with concern in his eyes, was Hinata.

Outlined by the moon, like Oikawa was that night.

But Hinata actually cared about him, unlike Oikawa. Hinata actually wanted to know if he was alright.

" _Want to know why, my little genius?"_

"I'm fine." Kageyama sighed, still staring into the caramel of the middleblocker's eyes. "My first crush... just didn't end well."

"You get rejected?" Hinata smiled, removing his hand from Kageyama's forehead to cover his mouth. "You don't seem like the type to give up, though."

"Fuck off." Kageyama grunted. Hinata was right. He _didn't_ give up. Not until, at least, Oikawa made his own move.

Shivers ran down Kageyama's back, and he closed his eyes.

Hinata snickered, perhaps thinking he was right.

"Go to bed, dumbass." Kageyama spoke. Hinata turned away from the setter, still laughing quietly.

Several minutes pass, and Kageyama hears Hinata's breathing slow to a gentle rhythm. Leaning over the boy, Kageyama whispered in his ear,

"My first crush assaulted me."


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama awoke with Hinata curled up beside him, the curly-top's body scrunched into a ball at Kageyama's hip. Feeling his face redden, he shook the middle blocker's shoulder to wake him.

"Eh?" Hinata voiced in a muffled voice. His hair had flopped to one side during the night, and Kageyama was grasping his hands together in an effort to prevent himself from smothering the smaller boy. It was working, but just barely.

"We've got practice." Kageyama spoke, checking his phone. "We forgot to set an alarm, too. We slept through classes."

Hinata nodded, seeming to be more worried about being late to practice than missing class. Kageyama watched Hinata stand, then fumble, on his way to the bathroom to wash his face. The orange-haired boy was still half-asleep, it seemed.

. . .

As they arrived at the gym, they noticed Yamaguchi running to the court with a bag of volleyballs over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god, we thought you two were skipping," the ahoge-clad boy sighed when he noticed them. "Put on your uniforms, we're having a practice match."

"We're having a practice match? With who?" Hinata asked, but Yamaguchi had already entered the gym.

"Let's go." Kageyama pulled Hinata towards the club room.

As they walked, the setter connected the pieces. Yesterday, while in they were in the closet, the team had discussed the match. On that paper wasn't some lame gossip, but the letter written from one coach to another.

Kageyama grunted, changing quickly. He then snuck glimpses of Hinata's pale body. But a group of people out the window caught his eye.

"Hinata… look." he pointed. "The team we're facing is…"

Outside, donning their school colors of blue and white, strode the Aoba Josai volleyball team. Leading them smiled Oikawa, hands leisurely behind his head. Kageyama cussed under his breath.

Hinata stepped closer to the window, pulling back the blinds further. He was staring, _admiring,_ the captain of the other team. The setter leaned over him, anger burning in him.

"What do you see in that guy?" Kageyama let out. Heat radiated off his body.

"What do you-" the middle blocker paused, and Kageyama saw goosebumps erupt on his skin, ears becoming red. "Kageyama… I can feel you breathing… on my neck..."

Kageyama stepped away suddenly, tripping and falling to the ground. His own face deepened into a blush. The room felt warm.

Hinata turned his body to face the setter, a rash-like embarrassment plastered from ear to ear. He hugged himself.

"S.. Sorry…" Kageyama stuttered an apology. He struggled to push himself back up, covering his face with a fist. For some reason, his limbs felt weak. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, don't worry about it!" Hinata voiced back to him, shaking his head. "Let's just go, okay?"

Kageyama nodded aggressively, his body becoming warmer.

. . .

"Yo, Tobio-chyan~ Don't mess up~" Oikawa sang as Kageyama stepped up to serve.

"Ready for a fun game?" the blue setter asked. Kageyama ignored him, running and hitting the ball avidly.

It flew out of bounds.

"Don't mind, don't mind." someone called to him, but the setter's mind was spinning. He couldn't tell if it was from his missed serve or the headache forming behind his eyes.

Oikawa took the ball then, winking at Kageyama. The Karasuno setter clenched his fists, knowing full well that Oikawa would send a wicked serve his way to spite him.

But as Oikawa ran up to hit the ball in the same way as Kageyama, it spun away from him and straight at Hinata. Kageyama's body heated up even more than it already was, his eyes blurring in anger.

The short middleblocker squealed unintentionally as he received the ball, sending it back over the net. "My bad, sorry!" he called. Now there was no way to counter attack.

"Don't mind, Don't mind!" Kageyama called to him. The room felt so warm then, and the setter's legs were suddenly weak.

A player on the opposite team received, the ball veering off to the side. "Cover, Cover!" He shouted. But then Oikawa was there, tossing perfectly.

"Iwa-chan!" he commanded. The spiker jumped, hitting the ball quickly. It was coming at Kageyama. If he received it, he wouldn't be able to set the ball for a freak quick with Hinata.

Stress ran through his veins as the ball neared him, a dizzy feeling overcoming his body. Suddenly, though, his world was jolted as Tanaka pushed him aside to touch the ball instead.

"It's up! Toss it, Kageyama!" Tanaka shouted to him. The words echoed in his mind.

Hinata was there, running up to the net. No one was marking him on the other team. If Kageyama could just pinpoint where the ball would hit, they would make a point.

And then the ball was in his hands, then out of his hands, then in the air-

Then darkness overcame him. His knees crumpled, arms failing to catch him as he collapsed. Someone shouted his name, someone caught his head before it hit the floor-

Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut, allowing him to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

. . .

"Shh… You'll wake him." a voice entered Kageyama's consciousness. His limbs refused to move, and he could feel heat radiating off his body.

"Oikawa-san, you should go. Your team already left, and the last train will be leaving soon." Hinata's voice echoed throughout the room. A gentle creaking told Kageyama that the middle blocker was sitting at the foot of his bed. "Are you okay? You've been off since Kageyama collapsed."

"Yeah, I'm fine." the initial voice replied, whom Kageyama recognized as Oikawa. "Just a bit worried. Tobio was my kohai, so I guess I still have a few habits of looking out for him."

"You didn't have to carry him here, though."

"What, and let your tiny libero struggle with him? I admit, that guy has skills for catching Tobio's head before it hit the ground, though."

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata's voice trailed. "It's really alright, though. You don't have to wait for him to wake up."

"What, you gonna revive sleeping beauty with a kiss after I leave?" Oikawa teased.

"Huh?! No! I have someone I like!" Hinata spoke quickly, voice cracking at the end.

"Who?" Oikawa's tone was unreadable.

Silence permeated the air, and Hinata stuttered a response after a few moments. "You."

Kageyama heard Oikawa shift in his chair, slowly. His own heart was beating quickly, but his body lacked the energy to move.

"Then, do you want to go out?" Oikawa responded. There was a lit to his voice. Something Kageyama couldn't place.

"Is that okay with you?" Hinata asked.

"You have my number, right? Email me later so we can go on a date. I have to leave now, but text me about tomorrow."

Oikawa stood, leaving the room abruptly. Hinata's breathing was rapid.

Suddenly, Kageyama found himself sitting up. He reached out at the curlytop, dragging him into the bed and pinning him beneath his legs.

"Wha- Kage-" Hinata started.

Kageyama straddled the shorter. "You did it. You confessed. You really did it."

"Kage- You were awake? Wait, get o-" Hinata's voice squeeked. "S-Stop! What are you doing?"

Kageyama leaned closer, his self restraint diminishing. Hinata's already-red face was turning pinker as he kissed his neck.

"You're fine with him, so what about me?" Kageyama whispered into his ear, pinning his arms above his head. His free hand wandered underneath Hinata's shirt.

"Y-You're sick, Bakageyama! Come back to your senses! What's with you!?" Hinata struggled. "Don't- What are you-"

Hinata's voice faltered into a moan as Kageyama took over his body. Lacing kisses and pleasure up his limbs, Kageyama ignored Hinata's pleads.

And then, Hinata slapped him. Kageyama gazed down at him, suddenly regaining middle blocker was shaking and red-faced, tears running down his cheeks. Thrusting Kageyama away, Hinata jumped up and left the room.

Kageyama held the cheek that the other had hit, blinking at the slammed door.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama was an idiot, and he'd known it from the start. He'd known it when he fell in love with Hinata. He'd known it when he kissed him the day before in the infirmary.

And he knew it now, checking his watch at noon on a Sunday, standing in front of his crush's family home.

In front of Hinata's home. Where Kageyama would walk him home too after a late night date, and kiss his cheek and whisper dirty things he wish he could do to them, and then Hinata would turn bright red and push him away, but Kageyama would reach his hands around the middle blocker's slender waist and pull him in for one more passionate kiss-

He had to apologize. He was wrong in forcing his feelings on Hinata. He had to apologize and give up and come clean about his own past. He had to force himself to cheer his current and former crushes on.

Kageyama rang the doorbell.

. . .

Hinata's room was cleaner than he'd expected, but simply because there wasn't much decoration except for his uniform hung over the window and a deflated volleyball on the dresser.

Kageyama hadn't expected in being let so easily into the boy's room-yet it turned out Hinata had come down with a fever after he'd gotten home the night before. Hinata's mom was kind and offered tea, but Kageyama had declined and said he'd only be a bit. She shrugged, mentioning she was planning on bringing some up anyway, to which Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

The setter's suspicions were confirmed when he saw another form leaning over Hinata's sleeping body. A tension flicked through Kageyama's body at the person's proximity to the boy.

"He's sick. You shouldn't be so close." The setter straightened his collar. Not that being sick had stopped him the night before, but Kageyama would keep that to himself.

"Oh? Come to visit your teammate as he runs a fever, Tobio-chyan?" Oikawa turned. Kageyama clenched his fists, an angry pout forming.

"I...I was returned something that he forgot last night." Kageyama stuttered. OIkawa raised an eyebrow.

"And where is this something?"

Kageyama cursed his own stupid lie. "Nevermind that. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Oikawa raised his phone. "Got a text that a certain Hina-chan was sick."

Anger brimmed into Kageyama's vision. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are…" Kageyama began, then continued. "Are you two dating?"

A smile flit across Oikawa's lips. "Are you jealous? That I have that kind of relationship with him?"

Kageyama ducked his head. Oikawa rose to his feet, mocking, "Or, are you jealous that he has that kind of relationship with me?"

A flame bloomed across Kageyama's cheeks, Oikawa's gaze bringing him back to that day in junior high.

. . .

It was spring, and Oikawa-senpai would be graduating soon, so Kageyama gathered his courage and cornered the setter after practice, as the sun went down.

"Senpai, I have something I want to ask." Kageyama's face burned red. "It's important." He burst.

Oikawa fanned himself with his hand, softening his gaze upon the younger boy. "Oh?"

"Senpai…" Kageyama took a deep breath. "Do you ever think of stuff besides volleyball?"

A look of surprise crossed the main setter's face, then settled into a smile. "What, you mean like school? Friends? That's kinda a vague question, Tobio-Chyan."

"I mean like love, Senpai."

A blush found its way onto Oikawa's face, but he covered it with a hand quickly and shrugged. "Maybe. Why does that matter?"

"Senpai, I…" Kageyama clenched the bottom of his shirt. "..like you."

"Well, I like you too, Kageyama." Oikawa avoided his kohai's eyes.

"No, Senpai, I like…" Kageyama caught Oikawa's eyes. "I like how you serve and how you look and how you smile. I like how you're enthusiastic and always there and, senpai, I really like you. But not in a senpai-kohai way. In a love way."

Oikawa froze. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glazed over slightly, as if dazed. "Sorry." He shook his head.

Kageyama grabbed his hand. "Please, give me a chance to change your mind."

"Tobio-chan, how in the world would you do that? I don't like you the same way."

"Please."

"Tobio-chan…" Oikawa avoided his eyes. In his moment of indecision, Kageyama pulled him into a clubroom, locking the door behind himself.

Oikawa crossed his arms. "Don't do this, Tobio-chyan. It's not a good idea. You'll regret it." Oikawa spoke. Kageyama shook his head.

"I won't." Adrenaline tinged with anxiety and fear ran through Kageyama's blood as he undressed himself, then stood in front of the older boy. "Please."

A halo of moon behind Oikawa softened the aura of his sneer. "Tobio-chyan, nothing you do will change my opinion."

Kageyama hugged himself, a chill in the night spring air making him shiver.

"Want to know why, my little genius?" Oikawa approached him. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy and slipped it underneath the back of his boxers. He pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Cause I know you'll only end up hating me."

…

Kageyama avoided Oikawa's eyes. "Stop it. What were you just doing to Hinata?"

Oikawa placed his hands on his hips. "C'mon, Tobio-chyan. Afraid to answer my question?"

"No! I'm not scared of anything, nonetheless something regarding you." Kageyama voiced instantly. He watched Oikawa raise an eyebrow.

"So you're not 'scared' that I might do something bad to chibi-chan?"

Kageyama shook his head against his feelings, and Oikawa smirked again.

"Alright, then. If our dear genius setter gives his permission-" He knelt beside Hinata. " _Ittedakimasu._ "

Warmth spread across Kageyama's features and suddenly he had pushed oikawa away from the sleeping boy and pinned him to the ground.

"Ballsy today, aren't we?" Oikawa muttered, shifted underneath his slightly.

It was obvious Kageyama couldn't keep Hinata from liking Oikawa. So to protect his crush, Kageyama just needed to steal Oikawa for himself.

Kageyama pressed his lips to the teen beneath him with crushing force. His hands pressed against Oikawa's as the other flinched, then remained still.

"Tobi- Wha-" Oikawa muttered against the kiss, but Kageyama pushed further into their embrace, straddling Oikawa's waist. "Wai-"

Kageyama leaned back and licked his lips, then grabbed Oikawa's hand and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, 'Senpai'."

Redness spread beneath Oikawa's eyes in shock.

. . .

"Senpai." Kageyama breathed.

Oikawa pressed himself against the wall, tossing the keys to his house onto the ground. Kageyama leaned against him and kissed up his neck.

If only, the younger setter thought, it was Hinata he was pinning against a wall.

Kageyama's breath hitched when Oikawa slipped his hand under his shirt and pulled him closer. Then, the older boy spun the two around and pushed Kageyama against the surface and kissed his ear.

Kageyama arched his neck and Oikawa invited himself to the open space. It felt familiar to the younger setter-that smell of shampoo, those worn hands, the places he touched him-

It was just like that one night-

That adrenaline, that voice in his ear, the fear he felt from the other's words-

Those same words-

He was gonna do it, he was gonna hurt Kageyama like he did before, he was gonna-

Kageyama flinched when Oikawa backed away. Opening his eyes, he caught some sort of sorrow on the other's eyes.

Oikawa sighed. "Don't do this to yourself. I told you before, didn't I? That you'd regret it."

Kageyama sunk to his knees. Tears were in his eyes, but he brushed them away before they could spill over.

"Oikawa-san, I-" Kageyama caught the setter's eyes. "I really did lov-"

"Stop it." Oikawa interrupted. "You love Hinata. It's obvious."

Kageyama ducked his head. "Yeah."

"He likes you too."

Kageyama froze. "No." Kageyama spoke slowly. "He likes you. He told me himself."

"No, Tobio. He likes the idea of me. He likes the idea of a tall, strong setter to support him. You know who else that sounds like? You. He just projected his feelings onto me because with the way you treat him, it's obvious he subconsciously thinks he has no chance with you."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. "The way I treat him?"

Oikawa sighed, then crossed his arms. "Just," he sighed. "Try to be a bit nicer. Be a little more open with your feelings. Don't be so rough with him. Little guys like that… Little guys like that break easily."

Kageyama shifted his eyes away, then stood. "Then, I think, I think I should go talk to him."

"Tell him how you feel."

"I.. I will."

. . .

Hinata was waiting outside Kageyama's apartment door with tears in his eyes. At first Kageyama thought he was seeing things, but he knew things were real when Hinata slapped him.

"Hinata- You're sick- You shouldn't be outside." Kageyama widened his eyes.

"You- You jerk!" Hinata screamed. "You knew I liked Oikawa, and you kissed him! You kissed him in my room, no less!"

Kageyama blushed as he pushed open his door and forced Hinata inside. "You were listening?" He searched his house for a blanket, for a towel, for anything to keep the sick curly-top warm.

"Kageyama, pay attention to me!" Hinata shouted, and Kageyama settled on a sweatshirt. "Don't- Stop- I can put it on myself-"

Kageyama calmed his efforts to warm the boy as his head popped out of the top hole. "I did it to protect you." Kageyama ignored the blush of how cliched it sounded.

"From what? The person I have a crush on?" Hinata scowled.

Kageyama took a deep breath. "I did it cause I love you."

"Because you…?" Hinata stared into Kageyama's eyes. "You… me?"

Kageyama nodded. "I did it cause… cause I think you love me too."

"I don't-"

Kageyama kissed Hinata, and the boy froze. His face went red. He pushed Kageyama away and backed into the hallway wall.

"But that's not- Cause I…. But…" Hinata hugged himself. "How did you figure out?"

Kageyama pressed his hand against the wall behind Hinata. "A little idiot told me. Someone who's just barely a bigger idiot than you."

"Shut up, BaKageyama. You're the idiot."

Kageyama felt something in his chest heat up. The orange of that one day in the nurse's office's sunset, the orange of the tabby pressed against his leg, the orange of the volleyball court's ground as he fell- It was all the same orange.

It was Hinata's orange.

It was his favorite color.

Kageyama pressed himself closer to Hinata and kissed him. "No. I'm not 'the' idiot. I'm just one idiot, Among Idiots."


End file.
